The Angel's Command
The Angel's Command is the sequel to Castaways of the Flying Dutchman, publication-wise. Chronologically, the events happen before Book Three of Castaways of the Flying Dutchman. Book Divisions (English) *'Book 1:' La Petite Marie *'Book 2:' The Razan Summary ''La Petite Marie'' In 1628, Ben and Ned find themselves inside a tavern in Cartagena, hungry and with no money. After Ned discovers Rocco Madrid, a Spanish pirate, cheating in a game of chance, the companions join up with Raphael Thuron, the Frenchman who Madrid cheated, in defeating him and journey across the Atlantic Ocean in Thuron's vessel, La Petite Marie. They are chased by Madrid, who is angry about being found out and having his gold fortune taken, and Jonathan Ormsby Teal, a British privateer set on capturing Thuron's ship. After being outmaneuvered by Thuron and his crew in a sea battle, Teal and Madrid team up to chase Thuron, but Madrid is betrayed by Teal and left marooned in Puerto Rico, where he is killed by vengeful locals. Thuron, still pursued by an angry Teal, steers for France and freedom, vowing to end his seafaring life and live off his fortune as an honest man. But the crew of La Petite Marie soon realizes that the rudder is broken. Anaconda, the steersman, goes down with Ben to fix it. They are attacked by bloodthirsty sharks, and Anaconda is killed. Thuron tells the tale of how he and Anaconda met, and Ben in turn relates the story of the Flying Dutchman, which is overheard by a crewman. La Petite Marie arrives at the French coast as the crew declares mutiny, saying that Ben and Ned are a pair of Jonahs and bad luck. The La Petite Marie is sunk by the French Navy, resulting in Thuron's death and Teal's capture by as a prisoner of war. Ben and Ned escape the Marie in a jolly boat full of Thuron's gold treasure, but the boat and treasure sink thanks to a leak from the mutinous crew. A message from the Angel warns Ben and Ned not to look back, and the duo leave Thuron's sunken treasure and head inland to Arcachon, France. The Razan Ben and Ned reach the shore of Arcachon, France, and head inland. While in the forest, the pair find Karay chained to the wagon of Cutpurse, and rescue her. As they make their way to the town of Veron, they meet the artist Dominic, who befriends the group. They attend the Veron fair in an attempt to make money, however they are soon caught by the guards for entering without paying, and sent to the house of Comte Vincente Bregon. Bregon is a kind-hearted older man, and does not punish the travelers. Instead, he implores them to search the neighboring Pyrenees mountains for his long lost nephew Adamo, who has been captured by the evil Razan family. The friends agree to this request, and make their way towards the Razan's hideout. Along the way, they narrowly escape death from the thieves, and meet goatherder Arnela, who offers advice and guidance. Unfortunately, Ben, Karay, and Dominic are captured by the Razan and drugged, and Ben is brought before their witch leader, Maguda Razan, who wishes to gaze deep into his mysterious eyes. Ben grants her wish, and as Maguda enjoys visions of Captain Phillip Vanderdecken, The Angel appears, the sight of which kills her. As the Razan aren't sure how to handle the loss of their matriarch, Ben frees his friends, as well as a bear, with help from Ned and Arnela; and as they flee the fortress they fire guns at the Razan, which causes an avalanche, burying them forever. When they reach Arnela's home, they discover the bear is really Adamo inside a suit. Back at Veron, the old Comte is pleased that his nephew has finally returned, and makes him the new count. Adamo asks Karay to be his Comtesse, and she accepts; Comte Bregon also adopts Dominic, giving him a home. Ben and Ned leave the happy family, and make their way back to the coastal town of Arachon, where they meet Raphael Thuron's brother, Father Mattieu Thuron. They recover Raphael's gold treasure from the ocean and give it to him for his parish, and proceed to travel on their way, looking for the next people to help and aid. [[:Category:The Angel's Command Characters|Characters in The Angel's Command]] Release details *2003, US, Philomel Books, ISBN 9780399239991, Pub. Date: March 2003, Hardcover *2003, UK, Puffin Books, ISBN 0670913235, Pub. Date: September 2003, Hardcover *2004, UK, Puffin Books, ISBN 0141315210, Pub. Date: February 2004, Paperback *2004, US, Ace, ISBN 9780441011513, Pub. Date: March 2004, Paperback *2005, US, Puffin, ISBN 9780142402856, Pub. Date: January 2005, Paperback Category:Books Category:Castaways Books